Well, This Is Awkward (Or Maybe Not)
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: Jenna has been staying with the Davenports instead of at the academy for obvious (or not obvious) reasons. This leads to her experiencing one of the worst, most awkward things know to man: Being walking in on while masturbating. That person just happens to be Adam.


**So like me being me, deciding that turning rps into stories is great. This is based off a roleplay with James Stryker. Well technically copy and pasted with me adding a lot more detail, but what do I know?**

* * *

Jenna was in her room. She groaned, alternating between rubbing her clit and jerking herself off. She had thought she locked the door. Adam walked in, seeing Jenna masturbate. Jenna suddenly flinched, looking up when she heard someone come in. "A-adam?" She used the blanket to cover herself quickly. She had been able to tell it was Adam because of her super hearing and how he walked.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. "N-nothing." Jenna stuttered, blushing a lot. "Whatever it is you were doing, can I join in?" Adam asked, grinning at Jenna. Jenna blushed even more. "Uh- I've never-" She started before Adam smashed his lips against hers. Adam smiling, kissing Jenna nice and slow as she moaned. He ran his hand up and down Jenna's body. Jenna groaned, shuddering a little bit. She was soaking wet and her cock was hard, poking through the thin blanket. It was obviously smaller than Adam's monster cock but still a good size.

Adam lowered his hand down to Jenna's cock. Jenna groaned again. The uncut head of her cock was slick with precum. Adam rubbed Jenna's cock as she groaned, arching her hips into Adam's hand. Adam started stroking harder while using his free hand to play with her pussy. He rubbed her clit with his thumb. Jenna bit her lip as she moaned, shuddering as she looked up at Adam.

"You like that?" Adam asked, grinning at Jenna. Jenna nodded, blushing as she bit her lip again. Adam smiling before kissing Jenna passionately. Jenna moaned against Adam's lips as he felt his cock hardening up. Jenna grunted as she came onto Adam's hand from him stroking her cock. Adam smirked, feeling Jenna's cum splashing onto his hand. Jenna groaned again.

Adam held his cum covered hand up to Jenna's mouth. Jenna tentatively licked Adam's hand, starting to blush again. Adam grinned at Jenna. Jenna pushed Adam's hand back towards him, sharing her cum. Adam licked the rest Jenna's cum off of his hand. Jenna groaned softly, watching Adam. Adam kissed Jenna again. Jenna kissed Adam back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Adam slipped his tongue inside Jenna's mouth. Jenna moaned, feeling Adam still pumping his fingers inside her.

Adam watched Jenna's pleasurable expressions, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers. "Cum for me, Jenna." He whispered. "Adam!"Jenna moaned as she came, squirting on Adam's hand. Adam slowly eased his fingers out of Jenna's pussy, causing her to groan. Adam smirked as he licked Jenna's juices off of his fingers. "Yummy!" He grinned, causing Jenna to blush deeply.

Adam crashed his lips on top of Jenna's once more. Jenna kissed Adam back, feeling him cup her cheek cheek while running his fingers through her hair. Jenna pulled away from Adam, giggling a little. Adam smiled at Jenna. Jenna smiled back at Adam. Adam gave Jenna another peck on the lips. Jenna kissed Adam back, moaning against his lis as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Jenna groaned, tightening her arms around Adam's neck. Adam began to grind on Jenna. Jenna groaned again, bucking her hips against Adam.

Adam felt his cock fully hardening up, groaning as he felt it twitch. Jenna blushed, hearing Adam groan. Jenna started palming Adam's cock through his jeans. Adam moaned, kissing Jenna. Jenna kissed Adam back, feeling him get even harder under her hand. Adam moaned from Jenna's touch. Jenna grinned, reaching to take off Adam's shirt. Adam gently squeezed Jenna's breasts. Jenna groaned, causing Adam to squeeze harder. Jenna moaned, squealing a bit when he pinched her nipple. She gasped when Adam pinched harder, wincing slightly.

"You like that?" Adam asked. Jenna nodded. "Good." Adam said, smiling at Adam. Jenna kissed Adam again. Adam reached down to massage Jenna's cock, enjoying her groans. He played with her balls, smirking when he heard her grunt. Adam started squeezing her balls. "Adam..." Jenna moaned. "Jenna." Adam said, looking into her eyes. Jenna looked at Adam. He looked back at Jenna. Jenna kissed Adam again. Adam kissed Jenna back. Jenna groaned, moaning loudly when Adam squeezed her balls hard. He teased them with his fingers. Jenna groaned, pulling Adam's cock out of his pants. Adam groaned as she slowly stroked Adam's cock. He moaned, biting his lip while seeing Jenna grinned. Jenna kept stroking Adam's cock.

"Mmmm..." Adam moaned. Jenna kissed Adam as she stroked his cock. Adam moaned into the kiss and kissed Jenna back. Jenna slid her tongue inside Adam's mouth. Adam flicked his tongue against Jenna's. Jenna moaned while stroking Adam's cock. Adam continued to moan. Jenna pulled away from Adam's mouth, leaning down and licking at the head of Adam's cock. "Oh, god..." Adam moaned. Jenna slowly started sucking the head of Adam's cock. "Jenna..." Adam moaned again. Jenna took a little more of Adam's cock into her mouth as he continued to moan. She kept sucking as Adam played with her hair.

Jenna started sucking a little harder, playing with Adam's balls as she sucked. Adam began to thrust into Jenna's mouth. Jenna groaned around Adam's cock, looking up at him. Adam looked into Jenna's eyes. Jenna continued Adam's cock, looking up at him. Adam continued to moan, feeling Jenna use her free hand to jerk off what she couldn't fit in her mouth. "God, yes." He moaned. Jenna ran her tongue on the underside of Adam's cock, bobbing her head up and down.

Adam pinched his own nipple. Jenna gagged for a second, backing off Adam's cock. Despite that, she kept sucking as Adam's eyes rolled back. She sucked as hard as she could, bobbing her head up and down again. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." Adam moaned as  
Jenna kept sucking. "Make me cum, Jenna." He groaned. Jenna squeezed Adam's balls, taking as much of Adam's cock as she could into her mouth. Adam felt his cock begin to twitch. Jenna continued to suck on Adam's cock, rolling his balls in her hand as she enjoyed his moans.

Jenna continued to suck and jerk Adam off, feeling his cock twitch some more. She went faster. "Jenna, I'm gonna cum!" Adam moaned. Jenna bobbed her head up and down quickly, rotating her hand on his cock. "Oh, Jenna." Adam moaned again, not knowing that Jenna's jaw muscles were getting tired. He continued to moan loud until he shoot his load into her mouth. Jenna greedily swallowed what Adam gave her, hearing him panting. She licked her lips, grinning. "Holy...wow." Adam whispered, catching his breath.

Jenna blushed while Adam grinned. She laid back on the bed. Her pussy was dripping wet, with her cock leaking precum again. "God, you look so hot." Adam said, running his hands down her stomach. Jenna blushed deeply, her whole body flushing. Her nipples were hard, almost blending in with the rest of her body when she blushed. Adam held his cock, running the tip up and down Jenna's wet slit as she moaned. He continued his playful teasing, making her groan. Jenna groaned until Adam stopped his teasing and slid his cock inside her pussy. Jenna groaned, wincing a bit. Because of her anatomy, she was smaller than average, and Adam's cock was huge.

"You alright?" Adam asked Jenna. Jenna nodded. "Yeah." She was super tight around him. Adam groaned, feeling Jenna's pussy wrapped around his cock. Jenna moaned with Adam before kissing him. Adam kissed Jenna back,feeling the vibrations from her groaning against his lips. He reached down to play with Jenna's cock to make it more comfortable for her, teasing her foreskin with his thumb. Jenna moaned, shuddering as Adam stroked her groaned as her cock twitched. Adam began to thrust harder, hearing Jenna moan more. He felt some pre-cum leaking out of Jenna's cock. Jenna groaned as her cock leaked, feeling her orgasm get closer. "How bad do you want to cum for me?" Adam asked, smiling at Jenna. Jenna held on to Adam as she moaned, causing him to wince when her nails dug into his back.

Jenna groaned, shuddering as Adam moaned in pain and pleasure. Jenna kissed Adam, still moaning. Adam and Jenna continued to moan into each other's mouths as Jenna grunted, spilling her sticky semen onto Adam's hand fisting her cock. Adam brought his hand up to Jenna's lips. Jenna grinned as she licked some of her cum off Adam's hand as she moaned.  
Adam tastes some of Jenna's cum. Jenna blushed slightly. "Yummy." He grinned. Jenna moaned, still blushed as Adam's cok rubbed against her g-spot. Adam kept thrusting, biting her lip at her groans. He moaned, feeling his cock twitching inside Jenna. Jenna scratched down Adam's back, moaning as her walls squeezed Adam's cock like a vice. "Oh God, Adam..."

"You want to cum with me, Jenna?" Adam moaned. Jenna nodded. Adam gave Jenna a couple more thrusts as she screamed in pleasure, squirting all over Adam's cock and abs. "Do you want me to cum inside you or should I pull out?" Adam asked. "Pull out!" Jenna shouted once she realized that Adam wasn't wearing a condom, moaning. Adam abruptly pulled out of Jenna. "I meant to pull out when you cum." Jenna told Adam. "But don't cum on me."

"Where should I cum at?" Adam asked. "You can just cum on the bed, I'll change the sheets." Jenna said. "Okay." Adam agreed, stroking his cock hard. Jenna groaned. Adam released a loud moan as he shot his load all over Jenna's bed. Jenna blushed as she watched Adam. "Wow." Adam said. Jenna nodded. "Yeah." Adam grinned at Jenna. She smiled at him. Adam smiled back at Jenna. "I should get dressed and then go get new sheets." Jenna said. "Good idea." Adam giggled. Jenna nodded, blushing as she got up to go find clothes.

Adam followed Jenna. Jenna blushed, knowing that Adam was following her. (And probably checking out her ass.) Adam grinned. Jenna just threw some pajamas on. Adam puts some pajama shorts on. Adam looked at Jenna. Jenna smiled at Adam. Adam smiled at Jenna, then looked down at what he's wearing. Jenna snorted. "How do you fit in my sweatpants?" Of course, they were more like shorts on Adam. "Huh? I thought they were my shorts." Adam wondered. "Well maybe they just look like yours." Jenna laughed. "Oh, yeah." Adam chuckled. Jenna laughed some more. "Take them off before you stretch them too much. I'll got get you some pj pants."

Adam pulled the pajama shorts down. Jenna blushed, going to Adam's room. She found him a pair of pajama pants before going back to her room. Adam sat down on Jenna's bed. Jenna gave Adam his pj pants. "Thank you." Adam said. "You're welcome." Jenna said, snuggling against Adam after he had pants on, though he was shirtless. Adam wrapped his arm around Jenna. Jenna smiled, laying her head on Adam's chest. Adam kissed Jenna's forehead. Jenna giggled. "What?" Adam asked. "Nothing." Jenna said. "Oh." Adam looked at Jenna. Jenna grinned at him. Adam grinned back at Jenna.

Jenna yawned. "Sleepy?" Adam asked her. Jenna nodded. "Yeah." Adam held Jenna in her arms. Jenna slowly fell asleep. Adam fell asleep too.


End file.
